Welsh History
Origin Following the Hyborian Age, the Cymric tribes formed from a mixed Nordic-Cimmerian race. Those preceeded the Nordic Britons in the isles of Britain. 200 AD Their descendants, the Cimri, fought Rome. 14th Century Damian Tryp was born as Dafydd ap Andras in in a small village south of Wales in the 14th century. Dafydd's mother died in childbirth, and at birth he began to manifest is mutant powers. In 1347, many of the townspeople blamed him for failed crops, plagues and called him a demon. Wanting to end the plague effecting the village, the towns people demand to sacrifice the young child. When Dafydd's father, Andras Tryp, refused to give in to the townspeople's demands, they set fire to their home killing Andras and nearly killing Dafydd. Dafydd was saved by teleporting from the home with help from his older self. Modern Age 20th century Rom was in Wales and was confronted by the people of Gwillyn Dale who think him the evil that has taken their children. Rom then followed the eldritch trail left by the Dire Wraiths. Rom tracked the Wraiths to an old castle that local legend believed to be that of the evil sorceress Morgan le Fay As he approached the castle, he was attacked by a trio of Hellhounds. After dispatching them, he came across a pair of Watchwraiths that he also defeated. Rom summoned his Analyzer in search of the Wraiths and images began to wash across his circuits of Arthurian legend. The children were bound in eldritch cocoons in preparation for the evil rites. Rom drew near but the stonework collapsed plunging him into the depths below where he came across the frozen remains of the knights of legend. Rom ascended and attacked the assembled Wraiths. Rom was nearly overcome and as he was losing consciousness he see the images of the knights come forth and battle the evil magic. Rom was awakened by the freed children who told him they saw nothing but him fighting the darkness. Rom was not so sure that it was he alone that saved the children. Doctor Strange traveled to Swansea University to meet with Dafydd ap Iowerth, an alleged descendant of King Arthur Pendragon and member of the Dragon Circle. The S.T.O.R.M. headquarters were located in Northern Wales. 21th century At an archaeological dig site Dr. Ellen Mallory and her team found helmet from the Iron Man Armor buried, dated from the 1st century A.D. He then used a time machine to go back to find out what happened. Denise Waters woke up in Portmeirion, where she met Stewart Acheron who was looking for his son who had been abducted by aliens. They traveled to Colwyn Bay to meet with a couple whose child had also been abducted. Pixie (Megan Gwynn) of the X-Men was raised by her grandparents in the small mining town of Abergylid in Wales. Her mutant powers manifested in a near-miss road accident involving her bicycle and another car. She could manifest rainbow-colored butterfly wings allowing her to fly with great maneuverability. When Pixie returned to Wales she out that her hometown has been infiltrated by N'Garai demons; The X-Men arrive to assist and Pixie. When the natives of the Nine Realms appeared on Earth, a group of Frost Giants arose out of the sea off the coast of Wales. Thor battled Ddraig Goch over Wales Peter Wisdom visited the Red Dragon Pub in Cardiff and antagonized the Welsh locals. He then challenged a man named Dave Griffis who was raveled to be Ddraig Goch the Red Dragon. Black Widow traveled to Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch meet with Harry "Death-Ray" Evans. She asked him to help help her identify a high tech gun. References Category:History Category:Wales